


Always lose control

by Mushroom_scientist



Series: Quarantink [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom_scientist/pseuds/Mushroom_scientist
Summary: Aka the little idol au no one asked for.Boyang's company even hired someone from overseas to create the choreography to the title track.He actually was somewhat offended about that part, he can choreograph his stuff well enough himself after all, thank you very much.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Boyang Jin
Series: Quarantink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675837
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Always lose control

**Author's Note:**

> Yes that title is a reference to a Lay song

This comeback is supposed to be Boyang's breakthrough, finally making it into the international charts.

His company is counting on that and putting so much into it, they even hired a choreographer from overseas to create the dance to the title track.   
Boyang actually was somewhat offended about that part, he can choreograph his stuff well enough himself after all, thank you very much. 

That was until he actually saw the choreographer.

Now he really didn't mind that much because damn that boy is hot.

Nathan, that was his name, was showing him once again a part of the dance, taking apart the difficult footwork and then putting it all together again to demonstrate what it's supposed to look like. 

Boyang knows he technically should be paying attention but he keeps staring at the cute choreographer.   
It's honestly not fair, how was he supposed to concentrate on the dance when Nathan's body moves so smoothly to the music?

Boyang could watch him like that forever, but he was pulled out of his thoughts 

"Did you get that part?"

That was answered with him blankly staring at Nathan and shaking his head.

"Ok then, let's do it again from the start."


End file.
